


Guilty Pleasure.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, Christmas one shot, Drunk Night, F/F, Love, Princes & Princesses, Probably the worse you'll read, The story you didn't ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: One of Erin's guilty pleasures was that since she was young, she was in love with the movie Beauty and the Beast. When she was really young, she dreamed of being like Belle, have that beautiful and long yellow dress, dance with a prince and have a real and sweet kiss. Of course she still had that dream except...one of those things changed. She didn't want a prince anymore. She wanted Holtzmann. One night, drunk and thoughtless, she confessed her guilty pleasure, what she didn't know is that Holtzmann was totally sober.





	

The year was about to end, already December, exactly 3 days for Christmas and 9 days for New Year. The Ghostbusters had a lot of work these past days, it seemed like it was Halloween, lots of ghosts decided to come celebrate with their families but, some just come to scare and for revenge. But of course it was better for the Ghostbusters, more money, less boredom, Patty getting to go to new places, Abby and Erin getting to know more things about ghosts and Holtzmann, perfect opportunity to play with her new toys.

The ghostbusters decided to take a break since christmas was coming, or as Holtzmann's been saying "Santa is coming". Since Patty and Abby were leaving for the holidays, they decided to do a small celebration, what could be better than junk food, alchohol, music and 4 girls to pass a great time? Nothing could be better. 80's music, Holtzmann's favs songs, alcohol and dancing is how they started their night, pizza, ships, cake, a lot of food to not make it long. Erin was the only one who was sitting on one of the chairs staring at her friends, dancing and laughing, she was also laughing for the way Holtz was dancing, such a weirdo but after all it was her weirdo. Holtz walked to Erin and extended her hand to invite her to dance. Erin chuckled and agreed. After dancing, drinking and eating for hours, the four girls finally sat down and laughed.

 _"This was fun, damn I'm so tired."_ Patty laughed.

 _"So am I."_ Abby sighed. _"I have a question."_

 _"Pop it!"_ Holtzmann looked at her.

_"What is your guilty pleasure? I really want to know! I'm drunk and curious, I assure you that I'll forget about it in the morning."_

_"Well mine is Game of Thrones, hands down. Have you guys seen it? Best thing ever."_ Patty smirked.

 _"Yours, Abby?"_ Holtzmann asked.

_"Mine is probably...eat a ham in the bath while I drink wine and listen to slow music."_

_"For real?"_

_"Yes, its very relaxing."_ Abby nodded and they all laughed.

 _"What about yours, my beautiful Gilbert?"_ Holtzmann looked at Erin, who she was sure, was more drunk than anyone in this room.

 _"Mine...is a dream that I..."_ Erin sighed. _"That I have since I was young."_

 _"What dream?"_ Patty asked looking at her, her curiosity winning her drunkenness.

 _"Well, I have always loved Belle, the princess and..."_ She laughed. _"I have always dreamed about dressing up as her, dancing, having a real kiss that's it."_ Erin smiled.

 _"With your prince?"_ Abby laughed.

Erin laughed. _"Actually, not really. Not a prince...I want all of that with..."_ Erin laughed. _"Holtzmann."_

They all laughed, ignoring the fact that she mentioned Holtzmann, of course they weren't even paying attention, they were all drunk, except...for Holtzmann. Holtzmann was shocked to hear her name, she was expecting Erin to say Kevin, not her name but she did say her name. Her name was Holtzmann, right? What a dummy, of course it was! She said Holtzmann, H-o-l-t-z-m-a-n-n. Holtzmann looked at Erin for a moment and then at Patty and Abby who were still laughing.

 _"But you guys can't tell Holtz."_ Erin put her finger in her mouth and laughed.

 _"I think you guys should go home now."_ Holtzmann stood up and called 2 cabs, one for Patty and Abby. She gave them some coffee and some water so they could sober up a little. She helped them get to the cabs and then went back to the firehouse where Erin was already laying in the couch, asleep. _"Er."_ Holtzmann moved her a little. _"Love, you need to get home."_

 _"I don't want to go."_ Erin murmured.

_"Come on, Er. You're drunk. I'll help you get home."_

_"No."_ Erin murmured and turned her back to Holtzmann.

Holtzmann sighed and nodded. _"Alright then, seems like you won't change your mind."_ Holtzmann picked Erin up and walked her upstairs to Holtzmann's room. She laid her down and took her shoes off, she grabbed a blanket and covered Erin. She looked so peaceful. Holtzmann smiled a little and kissed her forehead. _"Sleep well, princess."_

***************

Erin woke up with a headache from last night, she wined and groaned. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room. She looked around and the room was a mess, definitely not her room, she looked at the nightstand and saw a note with a bottle of water and 2 pills.

_'Thought you'd wake up with a headache, take this pills and you'll feel better._

_Holtz ;)'_

Erin grabbed the pills and the water, she then sighed and stood up, when she opened the door, she heard noises on the lab, she went to the lab to find Holtz already working. Holtzmann looked up and found Erin on the stairs.

_"Good morning, hot stuff."_

_"Morning."_

_"Feeling crappy?"_

_"Totally."_ Erin sighed. _"What happend last night?"_ Erin sat on one of the chairs.

_"Well, we got drunk and then I sobered up a little and I sent Patty and Abby home after making them drink water and a little of coffee and I tried to get you to go home but, you didn't want to and fell asleep."_

_"God, thank you, Holtz."_

_"No worries."_ Holtzmann smiled. _"Coffee?"_

 _"Yes please."_ Holtzmann walked to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee for Erin.

_"Here you go, if you want, go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when the others come."_

_"Thanks, Holtz, seriously. I don't know what happend to me but I normally don't get this drunk."_

_"Don't you worry your pretty head."_ Holtzmann winked at her.

Erin smiled and stood up with the coffee on her hands, walking back to Holtzmann's room. Erin took a sip and then sat on Holtzmann's bed, looking around. So this is how Holtzmann's room look like. Erin laid down and couldn't help but smell the sheets and the pillow, they smelled like Holtz, her pillow smelled like her shampoo, so good. Erin sighed and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

 _"My heeeeeeead!"_ Patty yelled.

 _"Same here."_ Abby groaned.

_"Guys, shut it. Erin is sleeping."_

_"She's here? She slept here?"_ Abby asked.

_"Yes, she fell asleep on the couch so she stayed."_

_"But she's not in the couch."_ Abby furrowed her eyebrows.

_"She's on my room."_

_"Oh Holtzy."_ Party smirked.

 _"What?"_ Holtzmann looked at them.

 _"What else? You. Erin. Bed. Drunk."_ Patty smirked and winked at her making Abby laugh.

_"Nonsense, I slept on the couch, I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable."_

_"You had a chance, man!"_ Patty shook her head.

Abby nodded. _"But oh well, good for you, Holtz. Um, we'll get some work done and then we'll have to leave, or at least, I will."_ Abby said walking downstairs.

_"Hey, Patty?"_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Do you think you can help with something?"_ Holtzmann looked at Patty.

_"For sure, what do you need?"_

Holtzmann smirked and sat down with Patty.

***************

_"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I bet my mama will be really happy to see you."_

_"I'm 100% sure, I haven't been in there for years and...I'm not ready to go back."_

Abby nodded. _"Alright then."_ Abby looked at Erin. _"Hey Erin...what happend after we left?"_

 _"If I'm completely honest, I don't remember anything."_ Erin laughed.

 _"I kind of remember that we got really drunk and I asked a question but, I really don't remember what question."_ Abby touched her forehead. _"Ugh, yesterday was really bad, I mean we had fun but damn it, I woke up with a headache."_

_"Same here but...Holtz gave me some painkillers and I felt better."_

_"Yeah, she really took care of you, she told us to shut up when we got here because princess Erin was sleeping."_ Abby laughed.

Erin laughed and then her eyes widened. _"Oh shit..."_ Erin whispered.

_"Did you say something?"_

_"I um...n-no I didn't say anything."_ Erin nodded.

_"Alright then, well, it's time for me to go."_

Erin nodded. _"Alright, say hi for me and thank you for inviting me."_

 _"Don't worry, I hope you have a merry christmas."_ Abby hugged her.

 _"Same to you, Abby."_ Erin smiled. _"Hey, do you know where Patty and Holtz went?"_

_"Patty said they were going to buy some things, I think Holtz was going to help her find some of the things she will need for christmas."_

Erin nodded. _"Well, then I guess I'll go home too."_

_"Alright, if you see Holtz and Patty tomorrow tell them I'll miss them and to have a merry christmas."_

_"Sure."_ Erin smiled and grabbed her things.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit. She told them about her dream. She remembers now, she was so drunk of fuck. But well, they were all drunk so maybe they don't remember. And Holtz was there. Holy shit, Holtzmann was there! On her way home, Erin couldn't stop thinking about it. What if she mentioned Holtz? She did mention her. And Holtzmann was there. She was by her side. And she said her dream. With Holtzmann. She freaking said it. Erin sighed and shook her head. This can't be happening. She had to talk to Holtz, shit and they were going to be alone on chtristmas, actually for a whole week, oh fuck. Erin closed her door and groaned. That's what you et for getting drunk, Gilbert. Well, tomorrow she had to talk to Holtz.

***************

 _"Hey, Holtz."_ Erin walked into the lab.

 _"Hot stuff."_ Holtzmann winked at her. _"Thought you were going to take the weekend off."_

 _"Nah, I still have some work to do and it makes me feel kind of sad that I won't do anything tomorrow."_ Erin laughed. _"What about you?"_

_"Mmmm I'm going to work this weekend."_

_"Tonight too? And tomorrow?"_

_"Yup, have nothing to do but work."_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"Right."_ Erin nodded. _"So um...Holtz do you...do you remember anything about what we were talking about 2 nights ago?"_

Holtzmann looked at her. _"Um...no, I was just as drunk as you all were."_ Holtzmann chuckled.

 _"Right."_ Erin laughed a little.

_"You ok, Gilbert?"_

_"Yeah, sure, just um...thank you, again, for yesterday. It was really sweet of you."_

_"I'm as sweet as a candy."_ Holtzmann winked at her and Erin blushed a little.

_"Well um...I'll go finish my work and head home."_

_"Ok, have fun."_

_"You too."_ Erin walked to her desk and sighed. Alright, seems like she doesn't remember anything at all, that's good.

Holtzmann looked at Erin and smiled a little. _You won't forget this night, Erin._

***************

 _"Thank you. Merry Christmas."_ Erin grabbed her coffee and smiled at the woman. She walked out of the cafe and sighed. _Get ready for the 'best' christmas Erin._ Erin made her way home enjoying the cold night, it was also snowing so it was better. Erin felt her phone vibrating in her purse. She reached her phone and saw a message of Holtz.

 **Holtz:** _Hey hot stuff. I wanted to ask you if you could come to the firehouse? I need to show you something ;) Make it quick!_

Erin felt her heart increasing and smiled at the text. Erin called a cab and made her way back to the firehouse. What was so important that Holtz couldn't wait?

***************

Erin walked into the firehouse and looked around. _"Holtz? I received your message, where are you?"_

Erin walked around and everything was dark, she walked to Holtzmann's lab and looked around. This time wasn't dark. Erin gasped, everything looked like there was going to be a big dance party, but not a normal dance party...a royal party. Erin walked around and smiled, was this a dream? She found a note and a box in one of Holtzmann's work bench, she grabbed the note.

_'Hot stuff, you may want to open the box and see what's inside, you have to put it on ;)'_

Erin furrowed her eyebrows but obeyed. Erin opened the box and found a yellow dress. What the hell? Erin grabbed the dress and walked to the bathroom to put on the dress. She looked i to the mirror and it looked like Belle's dress from the Beaty and the Beast, what was happening? When Erin came out of the bathroom, she saw Holtzmann standing in the middle of the room smiling at her. She had prince clothes, like the Beast...What?

_"Holtzmann?"_

_"Hey, hot stuff."_ Holtzmann smirked.

_"You um, you are-"_

_"Yeah, dressed as the beast, except that I didn't found the costume so it's a normal me but imagine that I'm like the beast."_ Holtzmann giggled.

Erin smiled a little. _"Why did you do all of this?"_

 _"It was your dream, it's Christmas and I knew it wasn't going to be a difficult wish so, I made it come true."_ Holtzmann smiled.

_"I thought you didn't remember anything. Didn't you think it was stupid?"_

_"I was not drunk, I was sober and I heard all of your guilty pleasure, Abby's funny. And no, it's not at all, we all have dreams."_ Holtzmann walked to Erin who was now smiling and extended her hand. Holtzmann grabbed a little remote from her pants and turned the music on, the song of the Beauty and the Beast came on. _"Can I have this dance?"_

Erin smiled and nodded, not knowing what to actually say. She grabbed Holtzmann's hand and Holtzmann pulled her closer, resting her hand in Erin's back. Erin looked into her eyes while they slowly danced. This felt like a dream, was this a dream? It must be. This was a little stupid but...it was her dream after all, something she always dreamed about. She relaxed and let Holtzmann lead. Holtzmann was a great dancer. Erin giggled and smiled, making Holtz do the same.

 _"You never really said why you were and are so in love with that movie."_ Holtzmann looked at Erin, still dancing.

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"When I first saw the movie, I found it lovely, she was really gorgeous and her voice was beautiful. One of the things she loved the most, were the books. She loved to read and when she stayed with the beast, she was so fascinated with the whole room, full of books, it was like a dream, she was true to herself and she didn't see things for how beautiful they were, just...if it felt right then, it was beautiful and ok and she loved it, she learned to appreciate little things. One of the things I loved about her, was that she loved to read. My dad used to say that I looked like her, I once dressed as her, I loved it."_

Holtzmann smiled. _"I bet you looked beautiful, just like you do now."_

Erin blushed. _"Did you ever had a favorite princess?"_

 _"Well I mean, I used to watch all the movies with my siblings and I remember loving Cinderella, but never had the dream of dressing up as her or something like that, she's my favorite but didn't love her as much as you love Belle."_ Holtzmann giggled. _"Always have been more into crazy and weird things."_

Erin giggled. _"Right."_ Erin smiled. _"Well, I want to thank you for all of this, it is really beautiful but..."_

 _"But?"_ Holtzmann furrowed her eyebrows and stopped dancing, still holding Erin.

_"There's still one of my dreams that I haven't made."_

_"Um...well, you said yellow dress, dancing, what else could it-"_

Holtz was cut off by Erin's lips pressing against hers. Holtzmann's winded and stood still, not believing what was happening. Erin pulled away and looked into her eyes.

_"I read all wrong, didn't I? You were just being nice and I ruined all. Oh my god, Holtz, I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't-"_

This time, Holtzmann was the one kissing her, pulling Erin against her and kissing her softly. Erin relaxed and wrapped her arms around Holtzmann's neck, depending the kiss. Erin thought that the first time she was going to kiss Holtzmann, was going to be a rough kiss, probably sloppy but also nice, they were going to probably make out on Holtzmann's work bench or the couch. She never imagined that this was going to be like, her dressed as Belle and Holtzmann as a prince. It really was a dream. Holtzmann's lips were soft and she kissed Erin in a way that no one ever did, it was all that Erin ever wanted. It felt like minutes even tho they were just seconds. They pulled away and they both smiled, Erin rested her forehead against Holtzmann's.

 _"You read everything just right."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin giggled. _"It was..."_ Erin sighed.

 _"Yeah, it was."_ Holtzmann finally opened her eyes.

 _"Now, all my dreams came true."_ Erin smiled.

_"And now I'm a real prince, not a beast anymore."_

Erin laughed. _"You've always been my prince."_ Erin smiled and looked at Holtz. _"I mean, I-"_

Holtzmann pecked her lips. _"Yes, I'm your prince and you are my princess."_ Erin blushed.

_"So that means that now we are together?"_

_"Want to be my princess? Forever and ever?"_ Holtzmann smiled. _"And I'm not proposing to be clear. Not just yet."_ Holtzmann winked.

Erin chuckled and nodded. _"I'd love to be your princess, my prince."_ Erin smiled.

 _"My buster princess."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin laughed. _"Shut up."_

 _"Make me."_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin smirked and grabbed Holtzmann's face in her hand and kissed Holtzmann with more passion this time. She pulled Holtzmann closer and Holtz depended the kiss making Erin moan a little, massaging her tongue with Erin's was an amazing feeling. Holtzmann moaned when Erin pulled her hair a little. Erin pulled away breathless and looked at Holtz for a moment.

 _"Even tho this is magical and my dream and so beautiful...I really want to take your clothes off right here."_ Erin said against Holtzmann's lips, smirking.

Holtzmann blushed but cleared her throat. _"Good thing, cause I want that dress on the floor."_

 _"What are we waiting for then?"_ Erin smiled and kissed Holtzmann once more. Holtzmann picked her up bridal style and Erin giggled.

***************

Holtzmann walked out of the shower and saw Erin sitting in her bed, just staring at the window. Holtzmann smiled and walked to Erin, climbing the bed and resting her chin on Erin's shoulder, she kissed it. Holtzmann moved Erin in between her legs and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 _"You alright?"_ Holtzmann whispered.

 _"Never been better."_ Erin smiled and sighed. _"I was just thinking how much my life have changed."_ Erin looked at Holtzmann.

Holtzmann smiled a little. _"For better?"_

 _"For much better."_ Erin smiled. _"I'm just so glad he looked for me and I walked into your ex-lab."_ Erin chuckled.

 _"I'm so god damn glad."_ Holtzmann smiled. _"To be honest, I was really hoping for you to go look for Abby, I read the book and I fell in love with your mind."_ Holtzmann chuckled and blushed.

 _"And now?"_ Erin looked into Holtzmann's eyes.

_"I'm falling in love with you, just...everything about you."_

Erin smiled and kissed her lips lightly. _"So...since you saw me...what did you feel?"_

_"I got these tickles on my stomach and I didn't know what to do or how to talk to you."_

_"And you decided to flirt with me."_ Erin smiled.

 _"Don't tell me I didn't got you with that."_ Holtzmann wiggled her eyebrows.

Erin laughed. _"Maybe yes. But of course I...I wasn't myself and I pretended I didn't like you."_

 _"You did?"_ Holtzmann eyes light up.

 _"Of course I did, since I saw you, I found you quiet interesting and...very cute."_ Erin blushed.

 _"Just cute?"_ Holtzmann smirked.

_"Well, also beautiful...and hot...you were wearing a crop top, come on."_

Holtzmann laughed. _"Why thank you."_ She winked. _"I liked your tiny bow ties, your eyes really got me."_

Erin blushed. _"Shut up."_

_"It's true!"_

Erin shook her head and kissed her lips lightly, Holtzmann sighed and kissed back softly. _"You're amazing."_ Erin rested her forehead on Holtzmann's.

_"And you are awesome."_

Erin smiled. _"Merry Christmas, thank you for making it the best."_

 _"Merry Christmas my darling, it's my pleasure."_ Holtzmann smiled and kissed her lips again.

 _"Ready to sleep or..."_ Erin caressed her thigh. _"Want another round?"_ Erin bit her lip.

 _"Gilbert! I didn't know you were like that!"_ Holtzmann made a surprise face.

Erin rolled her eyes. _"Don't be ridiculous."_

Holtzmann laughed. _"So there is a dirty Gilbert?"_ Holtzmann winked.

Erin giggled and straddled Holtzmann's lap. _"You have no idea."_ Erin kissed her neck.

 _"Oh god."_ Holtzmann closed her eyes.

 _"Get ready to meet a new Erin."_ Erin kissed her lips lightly.

***************

Erin woke up before Holtz and smiled, she was facing Holtzmann and damn, it was a great view. Holtzmann looked so peaceful and calm and just so beautiful. She looked like an angel, like always. Holtzmann's hair was down and she had long hair, Erin never thought Holtzmann's hair was going to be this long. Erin passed her fingers through her hair, soft and smelled so good. Erin smiled and kissed Holtzmann's forehead lightly so she wouldn't wake her up. _"My prince, my beautiful prince."_ Erin smiled and went back to sleep, smiling like she never did before. Finally, her dream came true. After all, fairy tails does exist and now, she believed that she would have a happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not good, I can tell I'm not. But I keep doing them because it's a way to get me out of my thoughts and make me feel good so, I won't care anymore if I have kudos or comments or not. I'll do this just because I want to. But thank you for those who read this :)


End file.
